<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cook Up a Solution by gothfoxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411198">Cook Up a Solution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx'>gothfoxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alya crosses a line, Don’t Post to Other Sites, Gen, Kinda, Ms Bustier Salt, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Protective Nino Lahiffe, but not the usual kind, class salt, class warfare, i wrote a different version but this one has more talking in it, surprise allies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>vixen-uchiha  asked:</p><p>How about some class salt, where the class thinks they are getting free food but it is going on a bill that gets sent to their parents whom are not pleased to get these bills. Que them blaming Marinette and her laughing at them.</p><p> </p><p>virgil-is-a-cutie  answered:</p><p>Tbh the ones that pay for the food is Nathaniel, Chloe, and Sabrina bc they’re not stupid.</p><p>The bill gets sent weekly actually but it’s low price until Lila arrives and then it goes wayyyyyy to high for them. </p><p>Ms. Bustier also pays for her meals from there. She’s at least fucking decent person.</p><p>Marinette just raised an eyebrow and Chloe basically blasted them live on Instagram and the school makes them the gag class for believing that they got the food for free.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>704</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Crude Stew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixen_uchiha/gifts">vixen_uchiha</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>titles from FIW's-Pinkie's Brew<br/>i like the song and the rhymes are funn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ms Bustier looked at the bill from the Dupain-Cheng bakery for the third time that minute and punched in the numbers on her Calculator again. There wasn’t enough ‘milk money’ funds to cover this high a bill and she wasn’t sure how to break it to the class. The class at the beginning of the school year had decided to pool money to buy lunches for special occasions. Lately though it seemed the class thought every day was a special occasion and their money pool was dried up. They would have to pay the extra and start paying out of pocket until they replenished the funds.</p>
<p>At the beginning of home room Ms Bustier stood up and cleared her throat, “Class it has come to my attention that the lunch fund has been used way too often lately and you’ve all run up quite the bill for the bakery. As such I’ve made invoices for all of you to take home alone with a note explaining the situation. Please be sure to give them both to your parents or guardians and bring in the money as soon as possible.” It was the most serious she had been with the class in a long time but she needed them to come through or else she’d likely have to ask the principal for the funds and he wouldn’t like that.</p>
<p>Gasps sounded around the room, several heads whipped in Marinette’s direction, and Lila started to sniffle which cause more heads to turn Mari’s way. It a matter of seconds after the first sob Alya shoves Marinette off their bench and onto the steps, “what the hell girl? I thought we were your friends but you’ve been charging us on the downlow? That’s cold, that’s colder than Kagami the ice queen cold!” She shouted leaning over the shocked bluenette, a few classmates let out cheers or made sounds of agreement.</p>
<p>It hadn’t been a long fall but it was abrupt and Mari had landed on her wrist, a wrist that now throbbed in pain. Before she could move to defend herself from the accusations a curtain of red blocked Alya and the rest of the class from view. “Are you okay Marinette? Does anything hurt?” Nathaniel asks, worry and fear in his voice. Mari holds her hurt wrist in her other hand and just nods sadly not looking him in the eyes, fearing he would just jeer at her injury.</p>
<p>Behind her she hears shuffling and the stomping of feet that signal Chloé’s approach. “I hope you know Césaire that that counts as aggrieved assault. I’ve already contacted Sabrina’s daddy and we got part of it on tape.” The tone Chloé uses to bite out those words send shivers down the class’s spines, not counting Sabrina who looks ready to set the classroom ablaze at any moment. Alya tries to come up with a comeback but Chloé has already moved on. “Is she alright to move or should I call the nurse here?” She whispers to Nathaniel.</p>
<p>“I c-can walk” Marinette stutters out after a few wide eyed blinks. She’s still a bit shocked at what was happening but with some help from Nate she gets onto her feet and heads for the door where Sabrina is standing like a post guard. It’s also Sabrina that opens the door for them before following them all out, slamming the door with much more force than necessary. “Thank you.” Is all Marinette says on their way down the quiet hall towards the nurse’s office.</p>
<p>Inside the classroom is dead silent, tension so electric it could power the whole city block. Ms Bustier is pale, sick to her stomach as the seconds on the clock count each second like the tssking of an old disappointed headmistress. It’s Nino who has been staring at his girlfriend in confusion that breaks the spell. “What the actual fuck was that Alya? Nettie didn’t do anything wrong.” His voice was level but the words felt heavy and violent after the long stent of silence. With that the tension snapped like a whip and several students started talking at once, each trying to be heard over the others.</p>
<p>It’s the little form of Markov that stops the madness, sounding an alarm and turning on a red light. “Students of May Bustier’s class please have a seat. Police have been called and will need to take your statements. Please remain calm and wait patiently. I have been recording since the incident and will be until the officer arrive. Thank you” the AI informs in his chipper tone, almost too chipper for some to be comfortable with. But with knowing they are being recorded most students return to sitting quietly, stewing in their emotions, the only sounds are the clock and Lila’s pathetic sniffles from time to time.</p>
<p>Across town Hawkmoth is wheezing, a swirl of negative feelings from too many people at once flood his scenes. There are too many to choose from and too many sides to the story. If Natalie wasn’t so sick he would take this opportunity to akumatize the whole class, Adrien included. But he was waiting for his prize his real masterpiece to be ready. Marinette would be his crowning achievement, a centerpiece for a grand scheme! He’d have to wait, what a pity, but he’d stay to watch how it all played out</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bread and Butter, Chant and Mutter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>we got more yo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The nurse had been very worried when four students had walked in at once. Normally children were sent either by themselves or with a buddy, such a large group tended to mean trouble. To make matters worse the one in the cent of the group was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who had been coming in a worrying amount of times lately. It didn’t take a genius to see the way she cradled her right arm to her chest and the anger radiating off the others to know trouble was in fact brewing.</p><p>Surprisingly, probably to everyone including herself, Sabrina is the first to break the stale mate and explain what happened. “-So we left the classroom and walked her here.” She finishes with a affirming nod, like a soldier giving a report to a superior. It should have been concerning but given how many times their class had delt with attacks it made sense they would be used to giving witness statements.</p><p>As it turned out to the relief of all involved Mari just needed to ice her wrist and rest it, no sprains. Chloé and Nathaniel visibly relaxing a bit at the assessment, though it did nothing to calm their nerves for the inevitable storm they were headed to in the classroom. Their little group stayed in close formation as they watched out for black butterflies or crazed super villain classmates. The quiet accompanied them.</p><p>Roger had been in the area when the call came in, it was to his direct line so it was probably important. So when he was told a girl in his daughter’s class had been assaulted he assumed Chloé was being Chloé again and this would be a formality to appease her. Nope, what Roger found was closer to the aftermath of a hostage situation than a temper tantrum. “Alright everyone you know the drill, me and the other officer will be taking your statements one at a time. Please remain in your seats and refrain from talking amongst yourselves.” He spared a glance at the teacher who had yet to utter a word and hoped they didn’t need to treat her for shock, <em>what in the world had happened here?</em></p><p>They went in order of rows. Nino was first, the boy was upset. He held himself in a tight hug as he described what he’d seen. It was a bizarre story to be sure but he had sounded truthful so they sent him back and spoke to his deskmate next. Adrien as they came to find out was completely confused by the whole thing. The blond hadn’t seen anything but he told them what he’d hear behind them, it wasn’t a lot but it was enough to let him go back.</p><p>Surprisingly Chloé and Sabrina had sandwiched Marinette between them and insisted she go next.. All three girls ended up giving detailed statements about the incident that though differing in details lined up with what The boys had given them. Roger and the other officer shared a look before calling in the next group. And then next...</p><p>The rest of the class seemed to have a clear bias in their stories, some obviously exaggerating or going off on tangents talking about ‘poor Lila’. It wasn’t until they interviewed said Lila Rossi that they understood. She had an air to her that most would call enthralling and the officers would agree, she had all the makings of a cult leader. The girl was great at her craft, flattering and enchanting enough to draw in the weak of mind. She gave them some sob story about Marinette’s bullying and how Alya had just acted out as a good friend to defend her. The web of lies were spun but neither officer was a fly, they thanked her and sent her back. Today was shaping up to be a doozy.</p><p>The last to give their statements were Ms Bustier and a little robot that went by Markov. Ms Bustier was next to useless, mumbling about funds and good examples. They had had another teacher take her to lay down in the nurse’s office so she wouldn’t pass out. They had been unsure about the AI as it floated out to them once it became clear the teacher wasn’t returning. The uncertainty evaporated when the AI spoke, “Greeting sirs, I have visual and audio recordings of this morning downloaded onto this thumb drive for your convenience!” It informed while handing? them a data stick with its claw?. They would have to watch the footage but the evidence and testimonies already pointed to a dark truth.</p><p>“Alya Ćesaire, you are being detained for the assault of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Your parents will be informed of the charges brought against you. Please gather your things and come with us.” Roger ordered while the other officer informed the principal what had happened and that the class would need to be sent home to avoid another incident from ensuing.</p><p>In Hawkmoth’s lair the said purple clad super-villain munched on some gourmet popcorn. The sticky toffee a sweet treat to balance the salty situation unfolding. He would have to have dinner with his son tonight to discuss it with him, a fun night for the both of them. Maybe they should have Adrien’s favorite and a slice of pie to celebrate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXFXFsz5z18</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Marination, Incantation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hoohoo haha<br/>Sides are chosen, Allies are made</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this part got cut in two cause i had to do adult things like buying groceries so this is prt 1 or that cut thus its shorter length</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The footage was undeniable. Young miss Ćesaire had shoved miss Dupain-Cheng unprovoked. All the officers were confused as to why such a nice child would lash out in such a violent manner. As it was she was sitting in one of the waiting rooms until her parents could arrive. Thankfully Ms Bustier had recovered from her <em>delicate demeanor</em> and had given her view of things, unthankfully her description of events painted an ugly picture. A simple lunch bill that required less than (the euro equivalent of) 5$ from each child was the spark to this powder keg. Now though, depending on if miss Dupain-Cheng or her parents wanted to press charges, miss Ćesaire could be looking at time in a youth correctional facility. It was some pretty serious stuff but the teen was acting like nothing was wrong, stating time and time again the the other girl had deserved it for being ‘a two-face bully’. The whole office shared worried looks and sipped coffee that seemed more bitter than usual.</p><p>Chloé was livid. Utterly and completely livid. She would have been scared of being akumatized again but if it was to protect the petite bluenette who was lounging next to her then it would be worth the self loathing. She had insisted on the five of them going to the hotel when they were released from school.(they had added Marc to their ranks when the rest of the school let out) So now they were trying to relax with virgin daiquiris and finger sandwiches, talking about art club and funny ivy videos. Or at least everyone else was relaxing, Chloé was fighting the bubbling anger that threatened to boil her alive. Sabrina seemed more at ease but her bestie could still see the fire in her eyes that promised pain to the next threat that got in her way. Chloé wasn’t sure when they had gotten closer but this group felt like hers, something she needed to protect, “Hey Chlo, you’re um buzzing?” Marc sounded more like he was asking a question then making a statement. She hummed in acknowledgement, letting the buzzing die down and looking over her friends, she sighed. A bee protects the hive the hive protects the bee.</p><p>Another group from the Bustier class sat around the back booth of the cafe, the only table big enough to fit them all. Lila sat it the middle slurping up tapioca pearls from her bubble tea, enjoying the way they broke under her teeth. “Do you think Alya will be okay?” Asked <strike>ignorant, innocent</strike> Rose like the good little spring child she was. It was nothing for Lila to wave of her concerns with a little lie and reassurance. Mother in a political position <em>remember</em>. That seemed to keep the <strike>bumbling bunch of</strike> children calm as they wondered what to do with the rest of their day. Obviously they followed Lila’s suggestion of a day of window shopping, oblivious to the meeting happening behind the school at a weathered picnic table.</p><p>Nino, Alix and Max sat on the worn remains of the picnic table behind the school. A notebook sat between them with a long list of...lies. When written out so plainly it was obvious that everything Lila has spewed out had been filthy lies, putrid like sewer water. “So what do now, we didn’t believe Marinette before, is it to late to say we believe her?” Alix’s voice sounded small, very much in contrast to her big personality. Max tilted his head in deep thought, staring at the notebook like the answers would spawn from it. A whirl signaled Markov’s return, he had gone to check that they were alone. “All clear on the Western front!” Was the bot’s declaration. “What is our plan for attack boss?” He asks turning to Nino. Hat laying off to the side the normally chill boy has a cloudy aura, eyebrows knitted together in contemplation, “first we plead our case to our allies before anything else, then we add to their numbers. We are going to need outside forces!” He had all the hardness of a war-worn general as he looked up. “Be ready, the first part is going to be the hardest.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chocolate Icing, Timeline Slicing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prt 2 of the cut</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>note i dont put cheese on my pie but some people do, this will matter later</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teachers were inherently gossps, not a rude way but in the ‘the more you know about a stand the better you can help them’ way. So when the cops were called to Ms Bustier’s class at the beginning of the school day it became the hot topic of the Teacher’s lounge. “I saw them take a student away, does anyone know why?” Mr D'Argencourt questions the rest of the faculty. A few teachers from the other grades shake their heads, completely out of the loop. Ms Mendeliev coughs purposely, gaining the attention of the other educators. “Being it Caline’s kids are we really that surprised that this happened? Many of those delinquents have been getting worse since that Rossi girl came back.” She stayed in a no nonsense fashion. Several other teachers that interact with the class nod or roll their eyes at mention of the boastful Italian. Mr D'Argencourt hums in affirmation, “true but aren’t you worried about what might have happened? If they let the kids out early then whatever it was took place at the school.” He reasoned, fiddling with his mustache in contemplation. This time it’s the elderly Art teacher that spoke up, “We won’t find out until later, for now we must reassure the students that the situation is being handled and that they are safe here.” His sage advice was met with agreement, gossip only helped when someone was in the know. With heavy hearts the teachers go back to work some time later, all waited for the sound of Akuma alerts.</p>
<p>Nooroo has recharged with a bowl of his own toffee popcorn and tea. He might not like serving a master like Hawkmoth but he was given some tasty, sugary snacks. Gabriel for his part had called his son to inform him that they were to have an unscheduled meal together. The boy had been very happy to hear the news. Nooroo wished his master would take more him time with his son, he was a sweet boy. Not as sweet as toffee but sweet. “Nooroo are you ready to see what those children are planning? It seems like quite the show.” Gabriel tempted in a sing-songy voice, it was creepy to hear in such a dead tone. “Sure master” Nooroo concedes floating over to the y’all man, “Don’t look so sad my precious gumdrop, we’ll be having apple pie after dinner. You can even have double the ice cream.” He cooed rubbing a finger lovingly against the Kwami’s cheek. “Nooroo, dark wings rise!” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Yeast is Rising, Rectifying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the end of this journey</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-later that night-</p><p>“Plagg can you believe it!? Father had dinner with me! He asked about my day! Wasn’t that amazing, maybe he is finally getting over mother’s disappearance!” Adrien twirled around chattering in excitement. “Maybe he will start going outside again! Do you think he would come to one of my matches?” Plagg just munches his slice of pie with an unhealthy amount of cheddar layered on top. “Mmmm mmabrr” the cat replies through a mouthful before gulping. “We can only hope kid, but don’t hope too hard…you don’t want to get disappointed again.” He warns before taking another bite of cinnamon cheesy goodness. Adrien dreams of fencing a giant pie that night that spoke in a voice much like his father’s, it’s a nice dream.</p><p>Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng hadn’t known that things had gotten so bad for their daughter at school. When the officers had come to talk with them about charges it had only taken seeing who they thought was Marinette’s friend push her to agree. They held each other back when the video continued with the yelling and cheers, it hurt to see their baby girl treated like that. The Ćesaires has called earlier, apologizing profusely and saying they weren’t aware that the girls were at odds either. It hurt to have to do it but the Ćesaires had told them if was for the best, if Alya was willing to hurt a friend she claimed was like a sister then what would she do to her sisters. The officers told them they would keep in touch.</p><p>The school decided to close the next day to the pleasure of most and dismay of the rest. Officially it was called a maintenance say, unofficially the teachers were called in to be advised that miss Ćesaire would not be returning to school. They were not informed of the reasons why but Ms Bustier’s outburst about mistakes and how it wasn’t fair to ‘punish only one side of the fight’, she was asked to take a ‘vacation’ for the time being. It wasn’t optional.</p><p>Two groups of students ran into each other outside of the Dupain-Cheng bakery before opening hours. Chloé and her hive stood confidently at the three newcomers, Markov waved happily earning timid waves back from the artsy boys. “What are you dweebs doing here? Come to do more of your master’s bidding” Chloé sneered, turning her nose up at the idea. The three smaller kids had the since of mind to look ashamed but they weren’t there to make war, yet. Nino took off his hat and threw it over to Sabrina before squaring up and rising up to the unspoken challenge offered to him, “We dweebs admit our faults dudette, we messed up. Whatever you have planned we want in, we want justice for Marinette.” The leaders of the two groups stare each other down for what feels like hours before Chloé huffs a dry laugh, “Nice to see you came out of Lila’s ass, welcome back to independence.” She takes the hat from Sabrina and places it back on Nino’s head. “Let’s go get our orders team!” She declares marching to the entrance of the apartment above the bakery.</p><p>Inside her bedroom Marinette sat with her arm in a cold press, the swelling was going down and it no longer hurt. What should hurt was knowing her ex friend was going away for choosing a liar over her. She wasn’t sure if she should feel anything though, she’d already mourned their friendship weeks before this, maybe that was why it didn’t effect her that much. And really she gained two new friends and a stronger bond with two others. She wasn’t alone in this, people cared about her Lila hadn’t won. Then came a knock on her trap door. “Hey everyday Ladybug, the troops have arrived!” Shouted a happy sounding Chloé. And yeah things were going to be okay.</p><p>A wicked storm was brewing, a war was just over the hill and Hawkmoth was preparing for the aftermath. “Teenagers make for such profitable drama. Good luck children, may the victor be my spoils!” He cackled to the room of pearly butterflies. Yes, his prized jewel was almost ready and with her, there was no way he could lose!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>but not the end of their story</p><p>thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always you can find me @ gothfoxx.tumblr, comments and likes are life, and thank you for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>